summer daze
by metrote maran
Summary: pinbella and femily. the two greatest pnf couples ever.
1. Chapter 1

Third person point of view*

"Hey, where's Perry?"

The familiar voice of Phineas Flynn sounded from the back yard of a yellow house with a brown roof.

He and Ferb were sitting under the big oak tree in the back yard. "Well, where ever he is, let's hope he has a good time. Any way, remember that day we built that roller coaster Ferb? Emily never got to see it since she only moved in down the street about a week ago. That was our best project we did all summer! I kind of feel sorry for her, it's her birthday ya know... Too bad we already got rid Of the blueprint... We always get rid of the blueprints for our projects when we're done with them..."

Ferb stood up, dashed into the house, and within seconds came out with several large blue pieces of paper rolled up and held together with a white rubber band.

"Hey Ferb, what's that you have there? Are those... Our old blueprints for the roller coaster!" Ferb nodded. "No way! Now we can build the roller coaster for Emily! Nice going, Ferb!"

Meanwhile in front of the house...

"This is it, I'm finally going to tell him how I feel." said Isabella pacing in front of the house. She went up to the gate and was about to open the gate, then stopped herself. "What should I say?" Isabella decided to use he regular greeting

Meanwhile again...

At that second Isabella entered through the gate and said her usual greeting: "what'cha doin?"

"We're building a roller coaster!" Phineas answered back. "um Phineas, haven't you already been there done that?"

"Yeah, but Emily didn't get to ride on it, and we, feel that since almost every other kid in Danville got a turn, she should get one too!"

I thought for a moment then said, "Ok, cool!"

Meanwhile once more...

Hay, this is metrote maran, here! Ive finally decided to make a fanfic!

Ooh cliff-hanger? What will happen next…. Whos Emily?


	2. Chapter 2

Emily's point of view*

Dear journal,

I can't believe it.

I haven't gotten ONE single birthday greeting ALL DAY.

And it's already twelve thirty! Well, I didn't check with everyone, I still have to check with izzy, Phineas and Ferb and I've got to tell Ferb soon, or I'm going to end up like izzy. And NO ONE wants that to happen. Oh, and mother, if you're looking in here again, STOP LOOKING IN MY JOURNAL! I DON'T WANT YOU SHARING MY FEELINGS WITH YOUR FRIENDS!

In love,

-Emily

I closed my journal, and sat up on my bed. I put it in my top drawer under a pile of underwear and closed the drawer. "MUM! I'm going to my friends' house! I'll be back in a couple hours! " "ok be back in time for dinner, darling! Or are you eating there? I was thinking about taking suggestions!" my mother's voice rang out from downstairs. "I'll be back mum, don't worry, I'm only visiting izzy!" I said to her from my room. "Come along Kiki. We're going to visit Isabella." Kiki is my pet fox, and was my only friend before I moved to Danville about a week ago. Kiki zipped from the part of my bed she had been laying on to my side. I had some things I needed to...Discuss, with Isabella.

Ooh, another cliffhanger! Yeah, yeah, I suck at pnf fanfics, but soon to mome is sonic cavestory and metroid!

Signing off,

Metrote maran.


	3. Chapter 3

(Uhhg) meanwhile at the Flynn - Fletcher home...

Ferbs' point of view*

"Alright Ferb, all we need to do is connect to the power grid to get the ride working!" Phineas said. Em is going to love this... I can't wait to see the look on her face when she realises this is all for her... I hope this makes up for all of the letters I never wrote...

Aag! Short! What does he mean by letters…?


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile

Emily's pov*

I knocked at izzy's front door. Her mom answered the door. "Why hello Emily! If you're looking for Isabella, she is across the street at Phineas and Ferbs house." she said. Duh. Why didn't I think of that? "Thank you ms. Garcia Shapiro." with that I turned away from the door and made my way across the street. With Kiki following of course.

Meanwhile in the backyard...

Isabella's pov*

I can't do it.

I don't know why, I just, can't tell him. Emily said she could help me get him to notice, but I turned down the offer.

Now why did I do that? Oh well, too late for second chance...

I'm going in.

Wishing the world won't explode I walk up to Phineas and ask to see him alone for a minute.

"So Isabella, what's going on? Something bothering you?"

Though he's only talking to me, my heart is beating faster than the speed of sound. "I- uh- would- yo-" I was cut off by a whistle and Phineas saying; "um- I've got to go, I'll talk to you later Isabella..." he started to walk away then he turned around and kissed me full on the lips.

I was astonished, I couldn't say anything. This was like one of my day dreams I have right before attempting to talk... To... Phineas... Uh oh... This couldn't be a daydream could it? A few seconds later I was snapped back into reality, to find just as I thought, I was day dreaming. I look up to the sky and mouth the words; "just once, why couldn't it have been real?"

This time I make sure that I'm not daydreaming, I tell Phineas that I want to speak with him in private.

"hey Isabella, what's u-" I cut him off with a kiss on his lips. I had wanted to do this to him for years. I never had the gut to do so much as hold his hand. The first thing I thought he would do was push me away. But surprisingly he didn't push me away, he was a little shocked, but he pulled me closer. I closed my eyes and said to myself, these are the good moments, Isabella. Enjoy them, they won't last forever. After a couple seconds, our kiss broke and I ran away. I saw Emily on my way but for once I didn't stop to talk to her. Phineas and Ferb had tricked out my front lawn's trampoline, so you could jump to amazing heights on it. I jumped on the trampoline, and practically flew through my open bedroom window and landed in my bed. I threw my arms up in the air and squealed; "MY LIFE IS COMPLETE!" pinky jumped almost out of his skin. "Well, almost." I said to pinky. "And this time it wasn't a dream!" all of a sudden, the world was blurring together. "Oh, no non ono ono!" and be fore I knew it, I was in their back yard again. "GWAAH! COME ON!" I screamed quite audible. Phineas and Ferb stopped working to look at me. I didn't notice that Emily had just entered the gate behind me she asked To see me alone. "Hey, I came looking for you earlier-" she said before I cut her off. "I need your help. Every time I try to Tell Phineas that I like him, I end up daydreaming! If I keep doing this, I'll never get to tell him, and he'll never find out! What am I going to do!"

"... I-" I cut her off again. "Do you ever get the feeling you're being watched?" I turned around. For a millisecond I thought I saw Phineas listening in on our conversation.

Strange.

"Well, third times a charm, why don't you try now, I'll wake you up if fall into day dream again. Go!"

"Fine. But if this doesn't work, you're telling him for me!"

"Fine by me! Stop stalling and go izzy!"

"Fine..."

I walked up to him. He turned around and said "oh, hey Isabella! I just wanted to see you! Could I see you alone for a moment?"

I turn back to look at Emily. She gestures for me to go. I go with him to under the big oak tree.

"Isabella," he started in a nervous voice. Where was he going with this?

"It's not that I don't notice you, I notice you all the time, I just didn't know how to talk to you. Because when I found out you liked me, a couple years ago by the way, I was kinda confused, because Ferb was the ladies man." I giggled. "anyway, I didn't walk up to you and say 'Hi Isabella, wanna go to a movie sometime?' because I thought we were to young. I tried to act like I didn't notice you because I thought do something stupid and you wouldn't like me anymore." I bet he saw me almost starting to cry, then he said this; "But- since were 11 now, I think we may be ready for a relationship."

That.

That is the exact thing I've wanted to hear from him all these years.

Well, almost.

I was too happy to think about that though, I pinched my self to make sure it wasn't a dream. Nope. Phineas doesn't talk so mature in my dreams, though.

I kissed him on the lips (again) and he didn't push me away. He pulled me closer, just like in my dream!

I swear, this day could not possibly get any better. Our kiss broke. " and Isabella, since I was planning to tell you, I booked a private theatre at the movies, and I thought, Maybe we could go see that new noir movie."

I stand corrected.

"Yeah, it cost me my monthly allowance, but I hope it's worth it."

I answer without thinking.

"YES!"

"Great! I'll see you at five! We can take the jet packs!"

"When did you build jet packs?"

"I didn't! Irving gave them to us. He said they showed up on his lawn one day and he didn't have a use for them."

"Ok, see you at five!"

I hope this makes up for the shortness of the other chapters…. Phin sounds weird…


	5. Chapter 5

-Emily's pov -

Izzy ran up to me brimming with tears of happiness.

It must have gone well.

"Isabella, wha-"For the third time today, she cut me off.

"You won't believe what just happened! Phineas told ME he wanted a relationship! Well, kind of." she said.

My jaw dropped and nearly touched the ground. "you. Are. Kidding me."

"Nope" she said her eyes full of excitement. I could tell she wasn't lying. I sigh. "I wish Ferb would do that to me..."

"What?"

"Nothing"

She glared at me suspiciously, then started gabbing on again on how mature he was, and how sweet, and how long their kiss lasted.

It was painful.

I couldn't listen to all of the happiness she was having. I wanted the happiness she was having, but that was scientifically impossible. It took years for her to get her love, and I probably will have to too.

Boo hoo.

I walk into the backyard with Kiki following. I stand in awe as I look at the giant rollercoaster in the backyard. "Oh my..."

"Happy birth day, Emily!" Phineas and Ferb shout from in front of the rollercoaster's docking Centre for the cars. "Get on." Ferb says gesturing to the seat beside him.

Score.

As the rollercoaster started with its giant mountain of track. I hold onto Ferb hoping I don't fall out of my seat. I see Phineas has his arm over Isabella's shoulder. I notice Ferb has done the same thing to me. I was about to say something, then the rollercoaster went straight down. I screamed.

What else would I do? I've never been on rollercoaster before. I held onto Ferb very tightly. I just hope I wasn't suffocating him. The rollercoaster went through many loops and ups and downs, and even rubber snakes. When the snakes part came, I screamed bloody murder. I didn't know they were fake. When the ride came to a close ,I had no Colour in my skin whatsoever, my eyes were clenched shut, and I was still holding onto Ferb, twice as tight as before. Ferb taps me on the shoulder. I open my eyes and look up at him.

"The ride is over.", he says.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that Ferb, it's just that I've never been on a rollercoaster before.. I.. I should go..."

He stops me.

"Hmm?-"

He pulls out a Rose and gives it to me.

"Oh, Ferb! How thoughtful! I really aprecia-"

He kisses me by surprise.

He pulls away and says, "That's my birthday present to you."

"I haven't had enough of it yet."

I pull him back into the kiss that he had locked me into. We stay in that position for about thirty seconds before Phineas and Isabella walk in discussing what movie they are going to.

Our kiss finally breaks and me and Ferb don't speak for several moments before we finally notice that Phineas and Isabella are right there watching.

Awkward.

Hey guys and girls! Ooh… kissing… im a guy, what's going on inside my brain! Bah, never mind that. Imagine Emily having a British accent…


	6. Chapter 6

Later at five o clock,

Isabella's pov

Just me and him. Flying through the air with the only sounds are the whirring of the engine of the jetpacks.

and the occasional chirping of birds.

"Phineas,"

"Yeah, Isabella?"

"Exactly, what do you like about me?

"well, you're-, you're-, I don't know any words to describe you.. You're just.."

"pretty?" I said hoping he wouldn't.

"well, yes, very, especially tonight, but that's not it... I've got it, You're courageous, tough, and if this relationship lasts, I know you wouldn't date other people to make me jealous, and well, you're... Perfect. You're an angel. You are the one who motivates me to build all of those crazy contraptions I Build everyday, and to describe that in a couple words, you are my muse (the inspiration motivating a poet, artist, etc..) and I sometimes refer to you in my mind other than Isabella, 'the raven haired angel from across the street. I hope I don't offend you in any way."

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know he thought I was that perfect...

Just then there was a sputtering noise. Then my jetpack stopped working, and I started falling out of the sky.

" PHINEAS!" I screamed.

"ISABELLA!"

He flew down and caught me.

I guess he felt my heart pounding so fast because he began comforting me and saying, "it's ok... I've got you.. "

I think he may have Been the one who much more horrified,though. I felt his heart beat nearly keeping time to the speed of light.

"are you ok? I nearly had a heart attack! I knew I should have done a check up on these jetpacks... You know I would have never, ever forgiven myself if.. If..." he stopped and flew down to the movie theatre.

"We could have walked, or biked..." he said to himself

"phineas," I said,

" stop being so hard on yourself! It's not your fault."

"I'm sorry Isabella it's just, "

Phineas sighs.

"let's go see the movie. That will take your mind of of things.

LATER...

By The time the movie was done it was seven o clock.

"That was a great movie, phineas!"

"Well, I'm glad you liked it, Isabella!"

We started to walk home.

Walked besides the whole time. Neither of us spoke until We got to phineas's house. I waved good bye, and turned to cross the street.

"wait-" I heard him say. "maybe I should walk you to your house.."

"it's only across the street, phineas!"

"well, there is construction going on down the street, and there is lots of trucks coming down the street at this time, and I wouldn't want to bring you home..."

He hesitated. "broken... Like I almost did..."

"ok phineas, if it makes you feel any better, you can walk me to my house."

He let out a sigh of relief, took my hand and we stepped onto the street.

Bah.. frickin cliff hangers! Can you guess which movie they saw?


	7. Chapter 7

Phineas pov

Side by side, We stepped onto the street. I thought to myself for a minute, was I being overprotective? I wouldn't want to be too protective, I don't think she would like to be protecting her like a precious jewel. I just didn't want to lose her as quickly as our first date. Well, I shouldn't call it a date,

We just went to the movies. Alone. Which I bought tickets to. Actually, I think it might be a date...

My train of thought skidded to a stop when I saw the worst thing possible at the moment. A cement truck driving like twenty miles over the speed limit. Isabella, not noticing, kept walking . Oh no. Isabella wouldn't be able to live if a car that size driving that fast hit her. I had to do something, but I didn't have more than a couple seconds to think things through. Without thinking, I leaped for Isabella.

"ISABELLA LOOK OUT!" I shouted. Ethel turned around. I pushed her out of the way with no time to spare. Sadly, I didn't get out of the way in time, and I was hit by the cement truck.

Pain surged through my body. It felt like there was not one part of my body that was not feeling pain.

I saw Isabella sitting on the ground, staring at me, wide eyed. she was saying something, but I couldn't make it out. I started to black out. This was something I, for once, couldn't put a positive spin on. I then Completely blacked out.

NOO! PHINEAS!

Oh, don't we fan gurls and boys love to torture Phineas? He doesn't die.. or does he?


	8. Chapter 8

Isabella's pov

I stared at him in silence. Did what I see really just happen? This isn't happening, I kept telling myself. I ran up to his limp body, which was lying in a pool of blood.

" oh my gosh.." I said, then I broke out into a fit of tears. I didn't know what to do. I lay my head down on his chest, like it was a pillow. I had stopped bawling when I found out he was breathing. I didn't know what to do. Wait, Emily said she took six weeks of medical camp, maybe she could help! I frantically but carefully picked him up. He felt broken... Just like he never wanted me to be.. It took about one minute to get to her house, with me running, and all. Her parents weren't home. Good. I rapped on the door six times. I was greeted by a cheery Emily Kinney, who as wearing her usual attire.

"hey izzy, what's u- OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" she stared horrified at the bloody mess of phineas, which I cradled in my arms.

"he- he- he saved me from an oncoming trucker. He- he pushed me out of the way... He didn't make it... I think he's still alive though..."

"bring him upstairs. I'll see what I can do."

I carried him up stairs, my eyes still almost brimming with tears.

Emily changed the sheets on her bed then gestured for me to put him down on the bed.

After I put him down, she felt around his body for about five minutes then said "he has a broken rib bone, a dislocated wrist, a twisted ankle, his right arm is broken, and he has massive blood loss."

"I-"

"And he has a cracked spine."

I hesitated a second to see if she would add anymore horrible injuries.

"what are we going to do?"

"well, we could bring him to the hospital..."

"but then we would have to tell his or my parents to drive us!"

"who said anything about driving?"

we got our bikes and biked to the hospital as fast as we could. I had phineas over my shoulder. I could feel his chest breathing in and out.

When we got to the emergency room, a nurse immediately saw us and she brought us to a room. A doctor came in and started doing tests. He asked us to leave the room for a moment. "What do you think he's doing in there?" I asked.

" X-rays, and some other tests." Emily guessed.

The doctor told us we could come in and that he was waking up.

I rushed to his side.

he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was me.

"I-isabella? What happened? where am I?" he said weakly.

"you saved me from being hit from a truck. Were in the hospital."

"Isabella, "

"yes?"

"I didn't save you because it was the right thing to do.. I didn't save you because you were going to die,"

I had a questionable look on my face. Where was he going with this?

" I saved you because if you died, I couldn't live without you, and I would suffer the rest of my life without the girl who makes my whole world go around, and all of my achievements come true. And I would die, if you suffered so much as a broken bone."

I was touched, I broke out In tears of happiness. I kissed him for the second time today on the lips. We kissed for two whole minutes until Emily walked in.

"the doctor said tha- oh, am I interrupting something?"

Our kiss broke just then.

"um- I- we- uh.. No you weren't." I said.

"ok then, the doctor said that phineas should be able to navigate using crutches tomorrow, and he should be perfectly back to normal again in two weeks. That's not long at all for that many injuries!"

"but we'll have to bring him back to his parents sometime! We can't hide him forever!"

"why dont you just tell them what happened?"

"what if they separate us because were to much of a danger to eachother? I- I just think something bad would happen if I told them..."

"Come on, we will tell them together."

"wait, Isabella," phineas said.

I turn around and go to him lying in the bed.

"I need you to do something for me."

"Anything for you phineas."

"I need you to wake up."

"what?"

"please Wake up Isabella.."

"what's going on?"

All of a sudden, everything started to blur.

"oh no, not again!" I thought to myself.

All of a sudden, I had excruciating pain in my spine, ankle, arm, ribs and my wrist. All of a sudden I was lying In a hospital bed.

"please wake up, Isabella... Please..." I heard a sobbing voice call from the side of the bed.

Turned to see that it was phineas who was crying, face down on the hospital bed.

"please… just wake up..."

I tapped his shoulder with my not injured picked his head up off of the bed and he looked at me. His eyes were red and it looked like he had not slept in days.

"isabella!" he weakly said. I bet he hadn't eaten either.

He hugged me. All the pain faded away. When he pulled out of the warm embrace, all of the pain returned.

"phineas, what happened?" I asked.

"that doesn't matter Right now. What matters is that you're not dead!"

Mrs. Flynn walked in.

"oh, I see you're awake now isabella. You've been unconscious for two days now." she said.

"Can someone please tell me what happened?" I asked.

"you got hit by a careless truck driver.I was walking you across the street and that happened. You pushed me out of the way. Sadly, you paid the price of not moving yourself." phineas told me.

I noticed that mrs. Flynn had left us.

And I noticed that we were alone.

Ooh… Emily, coudnt you spare her the details?

Yay! It was a frickin dream… now that I think about it… **** noo !


	9. Chapter 9

Phineas point of view.

"hey Isabella," I said.

"yes?" she answered.

"what were you dreaming about?"

I saw an alarmed look on her face.

"uh, why do you ask?" she said in a shaky voice.

"no reason, just wanted to know what was going on in that pretty little head of yours..." oops, did I just say that last part? Maybe she didn't notice.

"uh..." she mumbled.

"don't worry, I won't tell anyone. And there's no one else here." I assured her.

She still didn't look sure.

Isabella pov

Come on, what are you going to tell him? I kept thinking to myself. Should I tell him or make up a lie? Wait, what did he say to me? Did he call me pretty? You know what, he's not going to judge me, he's been my friend for years, and plus, what if my dreamland phineas's personality was like the real one? Well, if worst comes to worst...

"are you sure you want to know?" I asked him.

"it would be nice-" I cut him off then told him everything. Well, I did leave out the mushy parts by force of habit. I sat up on my bed and made gestures with my good arm and everything.

"and that brings us to now..."

Phineas, who was listening intently, finally said something.

"so, you've got anything else you didn't mention before I say what I think?" he said to me.

"Um, no I don't think so." I answered him.

" are you sure?"

"yes."

"well, heres what I think, I think you have one heck of an imagination, if you can just think all of that up from your mind! Some people take years to make stories like that!" he was going to say more, but he stopped talking when he and I saw that Emily and Ferb entered the room.

" um, are we interrupting anything?" Ferb asked us.

"no" I said without hesitation.

"well, we both came for a visit, to see you and phineas." Emily said. "were glad you're finally awake, Isabella." emily continued, smiling.

"well, what happened while I was out? What did you guys build?" I said trying to strike up conversation.

"nothing." Ferb answered.

"nothing?" I asked.

" phineas has been at your side for the two days you were out cold. He hasn't come home or eaten with us for that time." Ferb told me.

"I guess he cares a lot about you, izzy!" Emily said, I always smile when she talks.

I noticed that phineas was blushing.

"well, what did you guys do If you didn't build anything, what did you do, if he was here the whole time?" I asked.

" ahem, 'he' has a name, you know!" phineas joked.

"sorry, if phineas wasn't there what did you guys do?" I corrected myself.

"well... " Emily said then trailed off. I saw her holding hands win Ferb.

"never mind, I think I already know." I told them, also giving them a friendly grin.

"so, when are they letting me out of this place?" I asked the three of them.

" oh yeah! The doctor told us to tell you that you will be out in five days. Then you will be brand new in two and a half weeks!" Emily said, and then her phone went off. She pulled it out of her pocket, apparently it was a text.

" oh, I've got to go, I have to help my mom unpack groceries from her car, see you later!"

" I'll go with you," Ferb said.

" ahh, young love.." joked phineas.

Ferb nudged him in the ribs.

"what? I was joking!" explained phineas.

Its pretty late rite now.. ah, young love…


	10. Chapter 10

Phineas pov

It's normal when Ferb sees a girl which he says is pretty, but with Emily, it was different. I'd been noticing that he had been talking more around her, and she had been distracting him, even when she wasn't even looking at him! Yep, my bro was defidently in love, again.

But what about me?

Am I in love too? no, couldn't be.

But, I've never called Isabella pretty, before! It's not that I hate her, or anything, I just don't love her! Now I know what is going on.

Stupid hormones.

-two weeks and a half weeks later-

"hey guys, what'cha doin?"Said Isabella as she strode through the gate. Common words from her mouth.

"were making a biospheric simulation booth, which is a scientific way of saying we're making a simulation chamber. And in it, you can do anything!" I said answering her question and summing up the explanation too.

"cool! Can I help?" she asked.

"sure, go round up the fireside girls and we could finish in no time!" with those last final words slipping out of my mouth, isabella set off to find the fireside girls.

-Half an hour later-

Within a matter of half an hour or so, Isabella had rounded up all of the fireside girls and emily.

"alright, everyone, if we all work really hard, we'll have this completed by lunch. Everyone. Grab your safety gear, and tool boxes, and let's get down to work!" everyone got their stuff and walked toward the construction area.

… short… COMMENT!


End file.
